Ana Suarez
Her full name is Ana Maria Suarez, also released under the name Marissa in some countries. Ana was born in Mexico City, Mexico, and now lives in an apartment in the Washington Heights area (Spanish Harlem) of New York. Mostly, everyone in her community is from Mexico, Cuba, Puerto Rico, and the Dominican Republic. Ana was raised in New York and knows the city better than anyone. She is a "true blue" friend and someone her friends can always depend on. Her friends say she is focused and competitive. She is well-known for her determination. According to Barbie, Ana is a "no-nonsense, what-you-see-is-what-you-get" type of person. She is straightforward, down-to-earth, and practical. Ana has many talents, but she doesn't consider herself a very good cook. At first, Ana struggled to fit in at I.H. because her family isn't as well-off financially as the families of most of the students attending the school. Her hobbies include swimming, running, and triathlons (Ana's favorite sports are swimming, track, and cycling). Long-distance running and hurdling are her strengths. She enjoys riding her bike with her friends. Her passions include her family and competitive sports. Her favorite thing to do is body boarding. To be sure she's always in peak condition, she is serious about her health and keeps up on the latest nutrition and fitness information. As important as team sports are to Ana though, her friends take top priority. Her aspiration is to be president of her own sportswear company and champion athlete. One day she wants to be an Olympic gold medalist. Mostly, she just wants to get into college. Aside from being an Olympic athlete, she has shown interest in law and medicine. Ana also hopes to travel. Ana has a black cat named Gordo. Her favorite movie genre is Thriller. Her favorite food is smoothies. Her favorite color is orange. She describes her style as sporty and fun. Her favorite class is gym and health. Her favorite saying is "Check it out!" Her quote for the day is "Give it your all!". She believes her room is the next best thing to being in the water. She loves her fish tank because that's where she keeps her buddies. Her favorite music is salsa and R&B. Ana knows salsa dancing. She is contributing editor on Sports and Health for Generation Beat Magazine. Ana doesn't think much about love and romance because she's always busy with sports. She generally doesn't have an ideal type specifically. Like any teenager, she just likes cute boys. She can be picky in other areas. She wants to be treated as an equal in whatever relationship she gets into. Ana's main crush throughout the series is Blaine Gordon. According to the website though, Ana and Blaine took a break from each other for awhile. Later in the chatroom, Ana and Blaine both became exchange students in Peru. Ana planned to "spend a lot of time" with him but said she would "take it slow". According to the last online chat room conversation, Ana became an exchange student in Peru so that she could teach students English there. Ana's Family and Family Friends Papi-A Construction Worker who seeks to make a better life for his family in any way he can. Though he makes a decent wage, and can afford a home in the more upper scale part of New York, he supports his wife's desire to stay in Spanish Harlem among people who share their Spanish language and culture. He left Mexico to find better work. Mama-A stay-at-home mom who is popular in their neighborhood and a good cook. Ana's mother is an immigrant from Mexico. She struggles to speak English and prefers to stay among her own people where she can comfortably speak Spanish. She's stubborn. When she doesn't want to do something, she just won't do it. Ana's mother is traditional. She doesn't approve of Ana's involvement in sports. Nevertheless, the still supports Ana and her dreams. Juan-Ana's 18-year-old brother who joined the Navy. He's lively, fun, and loves American football. He taught Ana how to salsa. He teases Ana, but she's still close to him. His birthday is in May. Rosa-Ana's 5-year old sister who wants to be just like Ana when she grows up. Abuela-Ana's grandmother who lives in Mexico in an adobe home. Ana's last memory of Mexico was of her grandmother lifting her to pick a flower when she visited as a little girl. Mrs. Jimenez-A friend of the family who grew up in the same village as Ana's mother. She loves Ana like one of her own daughters. She owns a shop and runs it with her son. Like Ana's mother, she struggles to speak English fluently. She was released in 1998. She transferred after the first edition, and came back in My Room. Two books entitled Pushing the Limits and Hitting the Slopes by Melanie Stewart were about her personal adventures, but she was included in ten other books. Lines she was included in: *Generation Girl First Edition *Generation Girl My Room *Generation Girl Gear Books *Pushing the Limits *Hitting the Slopes --Soratothamax (talk) 02:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Soratothamax Other Characters Barbie Roberts Nichelle Williams/Watson Tori Burns Chelsie Peterson Lara Morelli-Strauss Mari Nakano Blaine Gordon